In recent years, a toner fixable at even lower temperature has been desired from the viewpoint of speeding up and miniaturization of an apparatus, and various toners in which an amorphous polyester and a crystalline polyester are used together have been studied (see JP2001-222138 A).
However, while the crystalline polyester is effective in low-temperature fixing ability, storage property is likely to be lowered. Therefore, in the manufacturing process of the toner, there has been suggested a process including carrying out a step of heat-treating a manufacturing intermediate such as a melt-kneaded product and a classified product (see JP2005-308995 A, JP2006-65015 A, JP2006-276855 A, and JP2006-65077 A).
On the other hand, a method of controlling shapes of the toner particles includes a method of finely-pulverizing toner particles using a mechanical impact apparatus for fine pulverization and a method of finely-pulverizing the toner particles by adjusting the pulverizing pressure to lower than usual and increasing the number of circulation in a jet type pulverization. In addition, there have been known a hot-water bath method including the steps of dispersing finely-pulverized toner particles or further classified toner particles into water and heating the dispersed toner particles, a heat-treating method including the step of allowing the toner particles to pass through hot air stream, a mechanical impact method including the step of treating the toner particles by giving a mechanical energy, and the like (see JP-A-Hei-10-48871).